


Friendship to Last

by lamonika



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Джим успевает задаться тысячей вопросов, среди которых так и не звучит главный: стал бы Стриклер спасать его в этом времени? Без наступившего конца света, после разрушения доверительных, казалось бы, отношений, после шантажа и угроз, после всего этого бессмысленного, по сути, противостояния? Лейк сжимает бинокль покрепче и запрещает себе думать об этом.





	Friendship to Last

Джим просыпается рывком, резко садится, морщась от боли в спине и пробирающего до костей холода. На дворе не май и не июнь, а спать на земле — то еще удовольствие даже для охотника.

— Никого? — хриплым со сна голосом спрашивает он. В глубине души ему немного стыдно за то, что он уснул, но они дежурят тут уже трое суток, и больше, чем спать, Джиму хочется только умереть. Метафорически, конечно — он еще не совсем спятил, чтобы желать себе смерти по-настоящему.

Впрочем, он близок к этому, как никогда. В конце концов, быть готовым к смерти — часть его работы.

— Никого, — кивает Стриклер. Посреди леса, в каких-то кустах он в своем костюме, галстуке и начищенных ботинках смотрится откровенно смешно и нелепо, только Лейку совсем не до веселья.

Джим ругается сквозь сжатые зубы, потягивается и присаживается рядом, стараясь успокоиться и унять ускорившееся сердцебиение. Близость тут (почти) ни при чем, а вот ночные кошмары — вполне, и Джеймсу стоит больших усилий контролировать сбивающееся после них дыхание.

Гоблины — не собаки, и чуять человеческий запах они не могут, но запах страха — да.

Джеймс Лейк младший — очеловеченная версия страха.

Стриклер и бровью не ведет: передает бинокль, вытягивает наверняка затекшие ноги, складывает руки на груди и вообще являет собой образец невиданного спокойствия, что, на самом деле, очень смущает Джима. Хотя бы из-за того, что они сидят ночью в лесу и караулят приспешников Ганмара возле обломков моста, и это само по себе рискованно. Лейк старается не брать в расчет то, что когда-то они со Стриклером пытались друг друга убить. С кем не бывает? Драал тоже пытался убить его, помнится, и все же они подружились.

Воспоминания о Драале отдаются ноющей болью где-то в сердце. Стать охотником, чтоб обратиться в камень — не о такой судьбе, наверное, он мечтал в том, не случившемся времени. Хотя и тут судьбе Драала не позавидуешь; Джим жмурится и обещает себе мысленно, что они спасут его.

— Не нервничай так, Юный Атлант, — тихий голос Стриклера выдергивает Лейка из воспоминаний, и тот оглядывается вокруг, но обстановка за эти минуты не меняется ни на йоту: все тот же лес, та же холодная земля, те же кусты и обломки моста, каменным крошевом устилающие поляну.

— Я и не нервничаю, — бормочет Джим, натягивая повыше воротник олимпийки, слыша тихий смешок и замечая краем глаза мелькнувшую на чужом лице тень улыбки. Огрызаться не хочется. После не случившегося времени Стриклер вообще перестает казаться Лейку кем-то знакомым: привычный образ, и так порядочно искаженный после разоблачения, окончательно разрушается и оседает пылью на сетчатке глаза. Джеймс успевает задаться тысячей вопросов, среди которых так и не звучит главный: стал бы Стриклер спасать его в этом времени? Без наступившего конца света, после разрушения доверительных, казалось бы, отношений, после шантажа и угроз, после всего этого бессмысленного, по сути, противостояния?

Джим сжимает бинокль покрепче и запрещает себе думать об этом.

В лесу темно, и Лейку самую чуточку жаль, что Стриклер сейчас в своем человеческом облике: глаза у Перевертышей (да и вообще у троллей) в темноте светятся, как фонари, а немного света им бы не помешало. На самом деле Джим даже не знает, почему Стриклер остается в этом обличье после наступления темноты, когда солнца можно не бояться. Может, думается Джиму, он просто привык? (Привык к человеческому миру, привык контролировать ситуацию, привык рисковать жизнью, и именно поэтому сидит сейчас в лесу вместе с Лейком, а не прячется на другом конце мира, да, именно поэтому.)

Тучи на небе закрывают растущий изгиб полумесяца, и звезды, обычно так хорошо просматривающиеся по ночам, сейчас не видны. Джим возвращает бинокль и задирает голову, всматриваясь в однотонное темно-серое полотно, и его вновь клонит в сон. Планета вращается, подземный мир существует, враги становятся друзьями, а Джеймс просто хочет выспаться хоть разок, и не чувствовать себя так, будто вот-вот рассыплется по дороге домой.

Джиму хочется спать и немного — понять Стриклера, вернуться к тому моменту, когда никаких троллей и амулетов еще не существовало, и когда улыбка не была обещанием скорой смерти. Когда они были почти друзьями. Или все же чем-то…

Джим запрещает себе думать и об этом тоже.

***

 

Смутные образы мелькают смазанными тенями перед глазами, шепчут что-то на ухо, меняют очертания, перетекают, как вода, из формы в форму. Воспоминания всегда приходят неожиданно, врываются в сны чьими-то знакомыми фигурами, смеющимися демонами, липкими кошмарами. В темноте на Лейка глядят знакомые светящиеся то ли зеленым, то ли темным золотом глаза, и сон с тихим шипением превращается в воспоминание. Из раза в раз Джим пытается забыть, как чужие пальцы (ненастоящие, просто оболочка, под которой — зелень, холод и шероховатость камня, и когти — чистая сталь) сжимали его предплечье, будто ища поддержки. И из раза в раз воспоминание возвращается.

Из раза в раз Джим пытается забыть.

Пальцы смыкаются на его предплечье. Джим просыпается.

Крошечные кусочки неба, похожие на мозаику, на разобранный паззл, наливаются золотом; утренняя дымка, путающаяся в кронах деревьев, делает крошево моста почти неразличимым за покачивающимися от едва ощутимого ветра кустами. Где-то наверху щебечут птицы.

Под щекой, что удивительно, оказывается вовсе не трава. Шероховатость брючной ткани щекочет кожу; Джим старается дышать глубоко и ровно, чувствуя чужую (чужую ли?) руку на своей голове, внутренне радуясь, что отросшая челка падает на глаза. То, что Стриклер почти ласково перебирает пальцами его волосы, почему-то не волнует, скорее, беспокоит: тревожность холодной змеей сползает по позвоночнику и сворачивается кольцом в животе.

Монстры не бывают ласковыми. Это против их природы. Если монстр ластится к вашей ладони, вероятно, он просто примеривается, с какой стороны будет удобнее ее откусить.  
Впрочем, сонно думает Джим, у Стриклера было полно возможностей его убить, и беспокоиться сейчас, когда все настоящие монстры попрятались от солнца, с его стороны немного нелогично.

— Никого? — хриплым со сна голосом спрашивает он. Рука замирает.

— Никого, — ровно отвечает Стриклер.

Джим жмурится от яркого света, находит чужую ладонь и легко сжимает.

Хочется жить.


End file.
